In recent years, clients, businesses and/or entities with an interest in identifying geographical markets in which to promote/advertise a product or service of interest have relied upon U.S. Census Bureau information. The Census Bureau information includes detailed demographics information in census blocks or census block groups (CBGs) that represent statistical divisions of census tracts that are defined to contain between 600 and 3,000 people. In some examples, clients evaluate Census Bureau information to identify particular geographic portions of a market for promotion/advertising activity in an effort to reach as many potential consumers as possible.